


Bon Anniversaire

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Tlib FFC 2020 - original works [13]
Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, Cake, Fade out to implied BDSM relationship, Fade out to implied pet play, February Ficlet Challenge 2020, Homophobia, M/M, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: They haven't had an easy time of it, but Césaire will always be happy to come home to his Michel.FFC Day 16: Royalty AU or Cake
Relationships: Césaire/Michel, OMC/OMC
Series: Tlib FFC 2020 - original works [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620334
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	1. Chapter 1

Césaire gets cleared through the security at the front door of their building with a sigh of relief. He’s begun to think of anywhere _out there_ as a place where he has to be M. Marchand, high-priced lawyer and husband of the disgraced prince of Livinia, every hair in place, every move watched and recorded and analyzed by paparazzi and rivals alike. Here, he can relax, at least marginally. 

It’s even better when he enters their private elevator. He doesn’t go so far as to kick off his shoes, though he’d like to, as pretty as the Italian leather is. But he does pull at his tie, sighing with happiness and leaving his phone - ever buzzing with notifications - firmly in his coat pocket. 

He has a deal with Michel, after all. No business when he’s here. Here, the outside world doesn’t exist. Here, they can be themselves, and neither of them will let the outside world in to touch that. 

The elevator doors open to the smell of smoke, and Césaire’s first instinct is to break that phone rule and call for help. But Michel’s grinning at him in the foyer, holding out a plate with a sloppy piece of cake, poorly iced, with one lit candle. 

_“Bon anniversaire,_ Césaire, _mon beau.”_ Michel’s voice is bright, even though his eyes look strained and he’s covered in what Césaire thinks is flour and various other kitchen substances. 

“Did you make me cake?” Césaire sweeps in, letting the doors close behind him and hanging up his coat. _“Ma moitié,_ how sweet.” 

“We probably shouldn’t eat it, it might kill us,” Michel jokes, leaning over to press a kiss to Césaire’s cheek. 

He obliges Michel by blowing on the candle, then takes the cake from Michel’s hands. Despite Michel’s protests, he’s provided a fork, so it can’t be deadly at least. It is, however, incredibly dry and...salty? “What did you do?” Césaire asks with a laugh, setting the cake on the foyer table and pulling Michel into a hug. 

“There are so many powders in the kitchen. I should have just ordered you something instead.”

Césaire uses his thumb to brush away some of the flour on Michel’s face. “Which would maybe taste better, but not have nearly the love.” 

Relaxing, he leans down, sinking into a kiss with his husband, one that promises more later, especially when Michel has that dreamy look on his face when they break apart. “How was your day?” 

Michel sighs, looking down. “Maman asked me to step down from the charity board once more.” 

Césaire tenses, feeling his mouth draw into a fine line. “You may no longer be the prince, but you are a Marchand! It’s the Marchand Family Foundation, her request is ridiculous.” 

“The conservatives…” Michel trails off, pulling Césaire more closely to him. 

Nothing riles Césaire faster than Michel’s family. The constitutional monarchy of Livinia is outdated and old fashioned, conservative and unfairly punishing for one of its native sons who just wants to live his life with the man he loves. In Césaire’s mind, the only one who need be named ‘disgraced’ is Michel’s father, the king. 

Michel had cut ties with his royalty in order to marry Césaire, and Césaire tries to make sure he never regrets it. But then Michel looks up at him as if he’s the only thing Michel needs to survive another day, and Césaire is humbled. 

He sweeps Michel up into a hug, kissing him again. “You didn’t quit, right? You’ve every right to be there.” 

“I didn’t quit, no.” Michel breathes him in, burying his face in Césaire’s chest. Then he pulls back, brightening. “But enough of that! It’s your birthday! What do you want?” 

The way Michel’s eyes warm makes Césaire rethink his plans for the evening. “I think I’d like to spend some time with _mon_ _chaton._ What do you say, kitten?” 

Michel nods eagerly, pulling Césaire down for a kiss. 

As he starts divesting Michel of his clothing between kisses, Césaire thanks the stars and the universe that Michel chose _him._


	2. Full length story now posting!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to post a little note that this story has been modified and continued in another fic.

The love story of Michel and Césaire continues [here. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963637)

The blurb:

> Loosely based on the work you just read for the FFC 2020, Le Chaton is a story of a closeted prince who falls in love with a passionate advocate for social progress in the small country of Livinia.
> 
> As the heir to the throne, Prince Michel Marchand has been groomed from a young age to carry the weight of both his family and his country on his shoulders. Strong conservative traditions and a bigoted king, though, mean he'll never get to show who he truly is, unless he puts on a mask...
> 
> Césaire Demaret has worked hard to become Livinia's first openly gay La Voix du Peuple, the person who serves as the go-between for the crown and the people of Livinia. His agenda brings him head-to-head with some of the conservative voices on the council, but he finds an unexpected ally in the prince. Now, if only he could get the prince to stop treating him with such a cold shoulder. At least he can always lose himself in kink, and he has such a lovely new partner who oddly always wears a mask...
> 
> Le Chaton is a 33k 16 chapter novella, completely written, and will update on Sun, Tues, Thurs.

**Author's Note:**

> A short one. I may revisit it and add the smut in a longer story that I think could be fun. How they met, how they got into kink, how Michel chose Césaire over being a prince. 
> 
> Thank you for comments and kudos!


End file.
